


Empty Nesters

by blank1980



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Niam - Freeform, zarry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:08:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7500636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blank1980/pseuds/blank1980
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life doesn't always go according to plans...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty Nesters

****Once upon a time, (because every good story should start with "once upon a time"), there were two boys who were born two weeks apart in separate countries. Niall James Horan was born in a tiny little town in Ireland, while Liam James Payne was born in a small little town in England.

Niall first met Liam when his dad got a new job in Wolverhampton and Niall had to spend his final few years in school in a new city. Niall didn't mind, to him it was a new adventure and what made that adventure even better was the brunette that lived next door with the big puppy dog eyes and the strong body. (Niall would later admit that the highlight of his evenings was the little "show" he got when Liam changed his clothes.

They became friends, best friends. They would write each other notes through their bedroom windows that faced one another's rooms and they even developed their own secret little language. Niall and Liam, Liam and Niall..."Niam" even. Everyone who knew them knew that they were inseparable and it was cute really, the way they could finish each other's sentences, the way that they would share a sandwich with one another without skipping a beat, pass one half to the other without having to look where the other's hand was. They were in love and they were forever. At times, they sickened their good friends, Harry, Louis and Zayn, but they didn't care; they were young and wild and carefree. They were in love.

Niall got a music scholarship at Juilliard and Liam got a scholarship to New York University in America, which was perfect really because Liam has family in America and Niall had always wanted to live in New York City.

Niall studied music and Liam studied biomedical engineering because that boy had brains and beauty! They both graduated and Liam got an amazing job in Manhattan doing what he loved and Niall got a job working in a recording studio where he wrote music, played music and even recorded a few tracks with some great musicians.

And when Liam proposed on the balcony of their Chelsea apartment, over looking the entire city, Niall couldn't say yes any faster, nor could he help jumping on the boy. They were married that spring in London so all of their friends and family could attend. Louis, Harry and Zayn couldn't be happier for the two of their friends and eventually they each followed in their footsteps and moved to New York City.

Louis met a young actress named Danielle, who stared in a popular TV show; it was love at first sight. After they got married, Louis started a music label with Niall and they signed some of the freshest acts including Zayn who became a music sensation in underground hip hop clubs. Harry on the other hand, studied the law and worked at a top firm in Manhattan and well, he and Zayn finally realized their deep love for one another and were married shortly after Liam and Niall.

Everything was moving along rather nicely for the boys, but that was about to change...

Liam got a call from a police officer saying that he was sorry, but his sister was in a tragic accident and had passed away, leaving behind a 2-year-old boy. Liam didn't even know about to him. Liam was the only family member left after his mother and then his father passed away. So at 23, Liam and Niall suddenly became parents to 2-year-old Riley Payne.

They always wanted kids of their own and Riley was already family. Little Riley had the same brown locks as Liam and big blue eyes. That some said looked exactly like Niall's. And Riley didn't want for anything, he had two loving dads, uncle Zayn, uncle Harry, uncle Louis and aunty Danielle, who gave the best hugs and baked the best cookies.

As the years went by, Louis and Danielle had twin boys, who we're sweet like their mother and had their father's looks and mischievous grin. Harry and Zayn found a surrogate and nine months later little Rose Malik was born. They were one big, (LOUD) happy family and none of the best friends would want it any differently.

Time has a way of moving too fast and soon Riley was 18, no longer their little boy, but all grown up. He was tall like his dad/uncle and had Payne good looks. He smiled with his eyes and he smiled with his lips and everyone who met him, couldn't help but like him.

To Riley, growing up in New York City was a magical. Manhattan is a magical place, an ever-changing tapestry, a living and breathing organism that moves at the speed of light and if you're lucky, it will wrap you up in its soft neon glow and take you on adventures you'll never forget. Why would anyone want to leave it all behind?

"Riley, Niall we're going to be late! What are you two doing?? You know I hate being late!" Liam yelled up the stairs of their enormous upper east side home. Niall puts on a weak smile for his son, but Riley knows Niall too well and can see that his papa is hurting. Niall stand on his tip-toes and helps Riley with his tie.

And Niall is so proud of his little boy who today is graduating from high school at the top of his class. "You look great Riley. Do you have your speech?" Niall says making sure his son's tie is just perfect. "Yes pop! You've asked me about a million times" Riley groans, but he's got a smile on his face and he knows this day is hardest on Niall.

"Well, go on then! Give me a little preview!" Niall says turning to the mirror to fix his tie and hair. "I'm sure it's going to talk allllll about how much your papa influenced your life and was your greatest inspiration! Who cares about them old dead authors and poets, it was Niall who taught you everything you know!" Niall laughs feeling well pleased with himself.

"Ahem." "Sorry dad! You know how papa is, he wants to make sure we're perfect." "You are both perfect for me" Liam says snaking an arm around his husband's waist. The two dads look at their son, who is no longer the little boy who would run around the house and fearlessly jump off countertops, but Niall and Liam can still see that little boy. Niall tries and fails to hold back little tears and grabs his son into his arms and holds him. Riley hugs his father back tighter and knows that he will miss his him like crazy, but carry his spirit and his carefree nature with him because life _should_ be fun.

Niall let's go of Riley and it is Liam's turn to shed tears and hug his son tightly and Riley will miss coming home and seeing Liam with his nose in a book, drinking tea and God only knows how he got any work done with his husband singing at the top of his lungs, while he cooked dinner. Liam let's go of Riley, checks his tie and says "come on guys, we better get a move on or we'll be late."

When they arrive at the ceremony the trio is greeted by their big, crazy family and they greet Riley with a huge group hug because they are often times cliché and very, very cheesy, but they love each other and at the end of the day, that's more important.

They take their seats and watch as the graduating class makes its way up to the podium and Niall is almost giddy when he sees Riley accept his diploma. "And now a few words from the class of 2016's valedictorian, Riley James Payne."

"Good morning, teachers, faculty, honored guests, family and to my fellow graduates. Wow. What a day. What a day." Riley pauses. "You know what? I had this whole speech prepared, with quotes and anecdotes, but I realize that life doesn't always go according to plan. I lost my mother when I was 2 and was sent to live with my biological uncle and his husband, but you all know them as my dads."

"I won't bore you with the details of what it was like living with two crazy dads, crazy uncles and the best auntie you could ever hope to have. I'm not lucky, because I don't believe in luck, I believe you make your own destiny, but I am blessed. I know what you are all thinking, you're thinking, 'my GOD Riley, shut up!' but give me a chance, I'm actually going somewhere with this!" Riley says pausing while his classmates and the audience share a laugh.

"I believe that we can achieve anything we set out mind to, I learned that from my dad Niall. Niall inspired me to dream and to believe in myself, even if the odds were against me, even if I didn't believe in myself. But our dreams and our inspirations would be nothing without strength, determination, and humility, all of which I learned from my dad Liam."

"We are all about to start a new chapter of our lives and while it's scary, terrifying even, yes dad,  I can see you back there and yes I am scared, but that's okay! That's part of growing up. And I am grateful to have grown up with that crazy family, yes, Sara, my uncle is Zayn Malik, and who wouldn't have a HUGE crush on him?" Riley's best friend Sara's face turns bright red, but she is used to the Horan-Payne style of humor and laughs it off.

"What I'm trying to say is that everyone you've met on this journey, this far is like a thumbtack on a great big map. You can see where the roads connect, you can see where the roads cross and you can mark a place you get to call home. We are all points on that great big map and I hope that the roads, and rivers, and oceans and lines and zig-zags will cross paths once again. And there is a spot on that great, big map that may change in location, but will never stop being home. Home is where you hang your hat and all of that." Riley says gaining a small chuckle from the crowd. "But seriously. I hope our paths cross again, and I hope that your journey leads you to many great and wonderful places, but don't forget where you call home...I'll never forget mine. Congratulations to the class of 2016! We did it!" Riley says as the audience claps and cheers and Riley's big, silly family cheer the loudest and the proudest.

Riley left that August and moved to California to study medicine at Stanford University and while it was hard at first to have an empty house all to themselves, Liam and Niall slowly got into a routine.

After a visit from their son, Dr. Riley Payne and his beautiful wife Nora, Liam and Niall got to thinking about something the kids had said: "What's next?" The newly married couple loves visiting Niall and Liam and they loved the addition of a daughter into their family, but they had their next adventure ready and waiting for them; they were going to be parents.

"What do we do now, Li?" "We start a new adventure baby. When one chapter ends, another one begins and our story isn't finished yet." Liam smiles and takes his husband's tiny hand in his. "I love you so much, Niall and plans? We don't need plans! Life is what happens when you're busy making other plans and this life we've lived, that we continue to live, well, there are so many possibilities. What do you reallywant to do in this next chapter, Niall? We can do anythinggggg." "Niall looks up at Liam, cups his cheeks in his small hands and smiles. "Li, I wanna go home. Let's go back... home." Liam smiles "Your wish is my command, little angel."

And so they packed their stuff, sold their home in New York City and moved to London. It had been too long since they'd been in the UK and it felt good. It seemed, different somehow, and yet exactly as they left it. They had more than enough money to live, but Liam decided to teach biomedical engineering at Oxford and Niall, eventually, convinced Louis and Danielle to move to London and take over the UK side of their music label, now that the boys were grown and attending college both on soccer scholarships. And soon after that, Harry and Zayn moved to London, now that little Rose is off touring the world with the New York City ballet. And just like that, they were back at square one. They were different, yet exactly the same. And maybe that's the way it is, maybe life is cycles, circles...circles that turn and turn and turn, until time stops and we start our journey in whatever comes next.

Your nest is never truly empty, real, deep, honest love isn't fleeting. That kind of love makes sure your heart is never empty. And for Niall, Liam, Louis, Harry and Zayn, their nests were always full.


End file.
